


Key to My Heart

by SpenceRose



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Like hilariously so, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: Roden's thoughts throughout the confession scene in The Runaway King





	Key to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue was literally taken from canon

Roden tugged futilly at the chains above his head, scowling up at them. He glanced at Imogen once again. They hadn’t spoken much since they’d been locked up together, perhaps a few passing words. What did you say to someone when the end of your life is so tangibly close? There were things he still wished to say, things he wished to do. Someone he longed to kiss…

He looked over as he heard footsteps approached their prison. His heartbeat quickened as he saw Jaron. He was safe. And perhaps, in all his cleverness, they had some hope.

Then Roden’s heart twisted as Jaron saw Imogen, the way he seemed to focus on nothing else. He knew that he had no right to these feelings as Jaron locked the door behind him and then went to her.

He looked away, hiding the scowl on his face. He had known so solidly that Jaron couldn’t possibly return his affections, especially after all he had done to him, so he would never interrupt them, as much as he wanted to as he heard Imogen confirm that she loved Jaron. Remind them where they were, the danger they were in. Perhaps tell Jaron that he loved him as well. 

They were going to die anyway.

He wondered if this was the punishment for all the things he’d done.

He finally turned back as they vigils got in and the two finally were separated. He sighed softly in relief and rubbed his face against his arm as he felt guilt for that.

“She was about to kiss me when you dragged me away. That alone is good enough reason for the revenge I’m bringing you.”

Roden allowed a soft smile even as Terrowic laughed. Even now, Jaron was still the same.

Once they were alone, Roden opened his mouth to speak but then stopped as he saw the key in Imogen’s hand. Immediately he scowled.

“You gave her the key and not me? I could be free already.” 

Jaron smiled at him and Roden forgot how to breath.

“Yes, but I wasn’t going to kiss you.” 

He forced a laugh.

“Fair enough.”

And then Jaron’s attention was back to Imogen as she explained how she had tried and failed to die. He took the opportunity to study the features of Jaron’s face, memorizing that which he already knew. Even if he didn’t survive, he would make sure Jaron did. Whatever it took.

Finally, he grew annoyed with the talk and sighed to himself. Now wasn’t the time for this.

“This is all very sweet.” Roden kept his gaze on Jaron. Again he contemplated telling him that he loved him. Just in case. He deserved to know. But he didn’t “But you see where we are. With worse odds for survival than any of us have faced before. Jaron, I want to hear your plan for escape.” 

“I gave Imogen the key to her chains. That’s a start.” 

“When Conner told me you were coming here, I hoped he’d let me stay in the bed,” Imogen said. “I could’ve escaped from there to help you. Maybe he knew that too, because he sent me here. Either way, I’m not strong enough yet to help you fight.” 

Which was true. And Roden knew that he would lay down his life for her as well if she made Jaron happy.

“Your only duty is to get well,” Jaron said and Roden felt his heart clench again at the smile he gave her. Was it right to wish that it had been to him? “There is unfinished business between us.” 

“I’m going to be ill if they leave me in here with you two,” Roden groaned. Which was true, being around Jaron as he spoke so to Imogen was torture. He wanted to beg to be let out. “Jaron, even with Imogen’s key, we can’t get through the bars. And even if we did, the estate is full of Avenian soldiers. You and I are going to be executed at first light. Please tell me you can stop this.” 

“Of course I can,” was Jaron’s response. “We’re going to win.”

This time he smiled at Roden and the smile was returned, his heart skipping a beat.

With his life in Jaron’s hands, he had never been more sure of their success.


End file.
